Timeless Feelings
by Akai.Sakura10
Summary: Diez pacíficos años han pasado en ciudad Inazuma desde la final del FFI en los cuales todos han tomado diversos caminos; Pero ahora el fútbol requiere del reencuentro de quienes alguna vez le llevaron al esplendor... Parejas múltiples; Shonen Ai/Hetero
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: **__**Timeless Feelings**_

_**Fandom: Inazuma Eleven**_

_**Pairing: Varias (Hetero, Shounen Ai e incluso podría ser Shoujo ai)**_

_**Género: Acción/Drama/Romance**_

_**Warnings: Ninguno por ahora.**_

_**Rate: T (Puede subir con los capítulos)**_

_**Summary: Diez pacíficos años han pasado en ciudad Inazuma desde la final del FFI en los cuales todos han tomado diversos caminos; Pero una vez que el fútbol requiere del reencuentro de quienes alguna vez le llevaron al esplendor para volver a motivar los corazones de las personas, el carismático capitán deberá reunir a sus compañeros una vez más bajo un mismo equipo y una misma causa. [Parejas múltiples; Shonen Ai, Hetero]**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a las autoras de este fic; solo nos pertenece la idea, pues ya ni nuestros cerebros nos pertenecen. [si los encuentran, favor devolverlos…]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 1: A New Beggining**_

_La tenue luz que se colaba a través de las desgastadas persianas no bastaba para iluminar las oscuras dependencias del laboratorio. _

_Los años habían causado estragos en la infraestructura de las instalaciones, mas no habían podido atenuar en lo más mínimo el sentimiento que invadía a cada uno de los presentes en aquel momento; por el contrario. Sólo lo había avivado. _

_Una voz se alzó en el grupo._

_- Diez años han pasado desde aquello, y la espera finalmente ha terminado -Un murmullo general se generó entre los presentes– El momento de la venganza se acerca…-_

_Todos asintieron: Al fin y al cabo, estaban reunidos por el mismo motivo. _

_

* * *

_

- ¡Vamos chicos, sólo un minuto más y terminamos!

Los cansados estudiantes suspiraron aliviados, en una actitud completamente opuesta a la que tenía el profesor, el cual trotaba con ellos (o, la mayoría del tiempo, delante de ellos) con una stamina inagotable.

- Sensei, ¿No cree que trotar una hora es demasiado? ¡Voy a morir! –proclamó uno de los estudiantes más cercanos al tutor.

El cual solo rió despreocupadamente.

- ¡Claro que no! Cuando yo tenía tu edad, corría todo el día tras una pelota -suspiró alegre, con un dejo de nostalgia- Que tiempos aquellos…

- Ah~ Sensei ya está hablando de lo mismo otra vez… -dijo otro estudiante entre divertido y cansado.

Repentinamente, el silbato sonó en la clase de Educación física en la secundaria Raimon.

- ¡Listo! Terminamos por hoy. No olviden ducharse o los profesores se quejarán luego… -dijo seriamente en contraste con su actitud anterior. Los estudiantes asintieron antes de dirigirse a las duchas.

- ¡Hasta pronto, Endou-sensei!

El aludido dedicó una última despedida a los niños sin poder evitar que la nostalgia le llenase nuevamente: rememorando tiempos en que había sido él el que se encontraba entrenando en aquellas dependencias de la escuela.

Una vez que todos abandonaron la cancha, el castaño emprendió el rumbo hacia la sala de profesores; Hoy era un día importante, así que tenía que retirarse temprano de la secundaria.

Subió las escaleras saludando en el camino a un par de chicos antes de, finalmente, llegar a su destino. Puesto que muchos aun estaban en clases, la sala se encontraba vacía y silenciosa. Avanzó hasta su escritorio; fácilmente reconocible por las cosas que lo decoraban: la infaltable foto de su abuelo, Endou Daisuke, recortes de diarios y revistas sobre fútbol y una antigua foto, algo desteñida por el tiempo, donde los miembros de Inazuma Japan sostenían la copa tras el triunfo en el FFI, la cual siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa al verla, sintiendo nuevamente la nostalgia que aquellos recuerdos le traía.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, observó rápidamente el reloj en la pared de la sala, notando que se encontraba atrasado.

- Rayos llego tarde… -soltó antes de coger su bolso y correr a tomar el bus que le llevaría a su destino.

Intentó mantenerse despierto durante todo el recorrido, mas sus párpados se sentían pesados y se encontró cabeceando al luchar contra el sueño en más de una ocasión; cansado de la rutina que suponían las clases. Desde que se había graduado de Raimon, sabía que su misión era volver ahí como profesor; Le debía mucho a la escuela y esta era su forma de pagárselo. Ahora, a sus 24 años, se encontraba en su segundo año como el profesor de educación física más enérgico de Raimon; intentando contagiar de su entusiasmo a los desmotivados chicos que veían los deportes como algo molesto. Los clubes escolares en general habían tenido una disminución en sus miembros y el club de fútbol, al igual que en tiempos anteriores, estaba en su mayor decadencia; pues las palabras de aliento de Endou no parecían ser suficientes para los pragmáticos chicos de esta época. Era algo realmente lamentable…

¿Qué pensarían sus compañeros de Raimon si le vieran en estos momentos, incapaz de motivar a un montón de chicos? Seguramente no lo creerían…

Bajó del bus a paso rápido, mirando el reloj en su móvil y notando que pese a su retraso inicial, estaba casi justo en la hora. Se adentró en el lugar, intentando no hacer mucho ruido y saludando a un par de guardias al pasar. Había hecho el mismo camino un par de veces, pero solía perderse en sitios como éste a pesar de todo.

Finalmente dio con el lugar, dejando su bolso a un lado para arrodillarse frente a la lápida que leía Hibiki Seigou y una fecha ocurrida el mismo día un par de años atrás. La enfermedad había derrotado al sabio entrenador, quien ahora descansaba aun en la memoria de quienes le habían seguido. Endou sonrió levemente limpiando con suavidad la empolvada lápida con sus manos.

- ¿Cómo está hoy, entrenador Hibiki? Es un día totalmente fabuloso, ideal para jugar fútbol… -a medida que hablaba, fue sacando de su bolso una pequeña cajita con tartas de arroz y un plato, los cuales depositó con cuidado sobre la tumba del hombre– Esta vez le traje estos, espero que le gusten… Ya han pasado dos años… ¡Extraño muchísimo su Ramen! No he podido encontrar uno similar… -sonrió con tristeza, sintiendo un leve ardor en los ojos– Tampoco palabras tan sabias como las suyas… -se quedó en silencio un momento, disfrutando de la compañía ausente del ex entrenador y de la suave brisa que recorría el cementerio cada día. Haciéndole compañía a aquellos idos olvidados que nadie iba a visitar nunca.

- ¿Endou?

El castaño se volteó rápidamente al escuchar su nombre en una voz conocida. Sus ojos se toparon con una silueta estilizada y subieron hasta apreciar el rostro delicado con una expresión de grata sorpresa medio cubierto por liso y brillante cabello azul grisáceo.

Su rostro se vio cruzado por una sonrisa inmediatamente, que iluminó sus facciones y le devolvió un aire infantil que en diez años no se había perdido del todo.

- ¡Kazemaru! –se levantó y se acercó al ojicarmín– ¿Eres tú, verdad? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

El pelilargo cortó tímidamente la distancia entre ambos para extenderle su mano libre al castaño.

- Ciertamente… ha sido mucho tiempo, Endou –respondió con una sonrisa tranquila. Kazemaru no había cambiado demasiado: Aun mantenía los mismos rasgos femeninos, el cabello hasta los hombros y el flequillo cubriendo uno de sus ojos: sólo se había hecho más alto y estilizado; vestido con ropa casual y sencilla que haría inferir que, si venía del trabajo, éste no debía ser uno extremadamente formal. En un brazo traía un arreglo floral.

El castaño tomó la mano de su viejo amigo y tiró de ella atrayéndole en un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió al ojicarmín.

- ¡E-Endou! -Kazemaru rió algo nervioso ante la efusividad del castaño– Se estropearán las flores…

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No nos hemos visto en años, Kazemaru! ¿Pero aun somos amigos, no? –le soltó esbozando una gran sonrisa- ¡No imaginé que te encontraría aquí! ¿Vienes a ver a Hibiki-san también? Oh… y lamento lo de las flores…

El peliazul asintió.

- Es su aniversario de muerte después de todo; le debemos mucho a Hibiki-san… -se acercó a la tumba del ex entrenador para dejar en el florero un lindo arreglo floral de azucenas– No creo ser el único que viene cada año…-sonrió- Aunque es una suerte que justo podamos habernos encontrado…

- Probablemente Hibiki-san quería que nos reencontrásemos –respondió con normalidad el castaño– Me gustaría preguntarte un montón de cosas… pero no sé si sea muy adecuada tanta conversación en un cementerio…

Kazemaru sonrió de forma comprensiva. Habían un montón de cosas que el quería preguntar también. Desde que habían salido de Raimon, se había encontrado en el dilema si buscar a Endou o no; se había hecho demasiado dependiente del castaño, y la confusión le había llevado a apartarse. Ahora se preguntaba si habría sido lo correcto…

Se mantuvieron haciéndole compañía al difunto un momento más antes de decidir marchar. Ya era algo tarde y ambos debían volver a casa.

- Endou… -comenzó el peliazul, para verse rápidamente interrumpido por su castaño amigo.

- Te dejaré mi número Kazemaru, ¡Debes ir a visitarnos! Podrías ir a cenar con nosotros después del trabajo un día de estos, estaremos encantados de recibirte… -sonrió el profesor con entusiasmo escribiendo en un papel su número de teléfono y entregándoselo al ojicarmín– Bueno, ya debo irme. ¡Nos vemos! –dicho esto el castaño emprendió su viaje de vuelta a casa, dejando atrás rápidamente a su peliazul ex compañero totalmente intrigado por una pregunta.

-Cenar con _¿Nosotros…?_

* * *

Ya había oscurecido cuando Endou llegó a casa. La humilde morada estaba iluminada por el farol de la calle y las luces que estaban encendidas dentro de la casa.

Buscó sus llaves dentro de su bolso un momento antes de que la puerta se abriese como si la persona responsable de ello hubiese previsto que se encontraba ahí.

- Te escuché llegar y pensé que te habías olvidado las llaves, Mamoru.

Endou rió algo avergonzado cerrando su bolso y acercándose a la chica al entrar a la casa.

- _Thank you_, Fuyuppe –cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios a la pelimorada a modo de saludo- ¿Qué tal el día?

La chica sonrió levemente y se adentró en la casa conduciendo a su prometido de la mano hasta el comedor.

- Muy tranquilo. Han venido un par de chicos a clases… están mejorando mucho -respondió Fuyuka con voz suave– Te serviré la cena, Mamoru. Ve a lavarte las manos…

- ¡Ah, Claro! Gracias de nuevo –respondió Endou rápidamente antes de cumplir con lo pedido por su pareja. Poco tiempo después de haber salido de Raimon, y después de una larga historia de amistad que había comenzado cuando eran niños, Endou y Fuyuka habían comenzado a salir, y recientemente, se habían comprometido y habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Todo iba a la perfección y sólo quedaban un par de meses para la boda. Eran una pareja de profesores casi estereotípicamente felices; Endou se dedicaba a enseñar en Raimon y Fuyuka hacía clases particulares de pintura en casa.

- ¡Listo! Ah~ ¡Esto tiene muy buena pinta! –comentó Endou al sentarse a la mesa y comenzar a degustar la comida preparada por la chica. La ojiceleste sonrió– Está buenísimo.

- Me alegra que te guste, Mamoru –la chica le observo comer en silencio- ¿Cómo te fue en el cementerio?

Endou tragó lo que estaba comiendo antes de hablar.

- ¡Ah, Muy bien! Le he dejado las cosas que preparaste, de seguro le encantaron –sonrió ampliamente– Además me he encontrado con Kazemaru.

- Oh, con Kazemaru-kun… me alegro -dijo la mujer sonriendo levemente.

- Le dije que viniese a visitarnos -sonrió emocionado. Hacía tiempo que sus ojos no brillaban de aquel modo- Ver a Kazemaru me trae tantos recuerdos de los tiempos de Raimon e Inazuma Japan… Me pregunto en qué estará el resto…

- Cuando venga a visitarnos prepararé algo que le guste –contestó sencillamente la pelimorada, guardando silencio ante sus siguientes palabras– De seguro están bien, Mamoru.

- Hahaha claro que si, Fuyuppe. No dudo de ello, todos eran maravillosos…-sonríe– ¡Pero poder volver a jugar una vez más con ellos… sería fantástico! ¡Quizá Kazemaru sepa del resto! Si volviésemos a jugar… ¡probablemente podríamos motivar a los chicos de Raimon con el club de fútbol una vez más! –dijo totalmente entusiasmado. ¡Era el plan perfecto! ¿Cómo era que no se le había ocurrido antes?

La pelimorada esbozó una sonrisa.

- Mucha suerte, de seguro resultará, es una idea muy noble.

-¡Yooooshi! Entonces mañana mismo hablaré con Kazemaru y le contaré mi plan! –terminó de comer y Fuyuka se levantó para retirar su plato. A medida que se dirigía a la cocina, un extraño sentimiento de preocupación la invadió. No sabría explicarlo, pero no podía sentirse totalmente feliz y tranquila con la idea de su prometido… ¿Por qué sería?...

To be Continued…

R&R~

Akai: -se cuelga por el mal que le hizo a Endou-

Sakura: -Espera nerviosa que la historia sea del agrado de todos-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Of Meetings, Coffee and TV.**_

La gente caminaba a paso rápido por las veredas del centro de Tokio, el tráfico congestionando las calles en distintas direcciones en un constante ir y venir que daba vida a la ciudad. Desde la pantalla de televisión en uno de los edificios, una mujer anunciaba la noticia del momento en el noticiario de mediodía.

- Finalmente abrirá el nuevo centro comercial que pretende concentrar el mayor número de tiendas de Tokio, tras meses de construcción y millonarias inversiones por parte de diversas compañías, este nuevo lugar abrirá sus puertas al público mañana. Hoy, se celebra la inauguración de la construcción y un montón de rostros influyentes de política, negocios y espectáculo han sido invitados al evento que se espera sea uno de los más emblemáticos del año. Nuestra reportera enviada se encuentra en el lugar cubriendo el evento desde hace algunos momentos en los cuales la gente ha comenzado a llegar. Otonashi-san, ¿Cómo está todo por allá?-

El estudio de grabación del noticiero cambió para dar paso a una joven peliazul con gafas de montura rectangular rojas y ojos verdosos portando un micrófono y vistiendo una blusa a tono con sus ojos.

- Otonashi Haruna reportando desde la inauguración del nuevo centro comercial –dijo la joven: había un entusiasmo innato en su voz que parecía llenar de energía todas sus notas, por aburrido que fuese el tema de éstas. La chica se dio vuelta observando el tumulto de gente que se encontraba en el amplio lugar antes de volver a mirar al camarógrafo– Las personalidades importantes van y vienen, pero muchas de ellas se rehúsan a hablar con la prensa. Sin embargo y exclusivamente para nuestro noticiero, uno de los principales inversionistas cuya empresa ha sido uno de los pilares de la construcción de este proyecto ha aceptado conversar con nosotros e informarnos de los diversos aspectos del evento y del centro comercial en sí, nos referimos al nuevo líder de las empresas Kidou, Kidou Yuuto.

El camarógrafo cambió levemente el plano de la cámara para enfocar junto a la reportera a un joven de aspecto sereno y formal que se había acercado para contestar a la entrevista. Un par de lentes de marco delgado descansaba sobre su perfecta nariz, tras cuyos cristales unos almendrados ojos carmines observaban con tranquilidad a la cámara; como si no le incomodase para nada el ambiente o estar a punto de dirigirse a un montón de televidentes. Había además un aire intelectual en su persona más allá de su formal posición como empresario importante.

Llevaba el claro cabello en unas bien cuidadas rastas sujetas en una media cola y un terno impecable. La peliazul se apresuró en saludarle y dar inicio a la entrevista.

- Buenos días, Kidou-san, ¡Gracias por aceptar hablar con nosotros! Es un gran honor. ¿Cree que podría hablarnos un poco sobre el proyecto a modo de introducción para los televidentes? ¿Qué ventajas tendrá por sobre otros centros comerciales?

- Buenos días también, Otonashi-san, no es nada, es excelente tener este medio para difundir las novedades del proyecto. Se construyó este centro comercial con el objetivo de hacerlo más accesible al público de todas edades, con una amplia variedad de tiendas donde elegir, con más facilidades para llegar y una infraestructura moderna, novedosa y cómoda que facilitase su recorrido. Se han tomado en cuenta distintas fallas en otros edificios de esta índole y se han tratado de corregir de la mejor forma, además de incluir diversas atracciones que puedan hacer de la estadía en el centro comercial algo más que el simple hecho de comprar. Esperamos que puedan visitarlo y dar su opinión respecto a las novedades de este proyecto, de modo que se pueda mejorar día a día su rendimiento –dijo con rapidez pero recalcando los puntos importantes de modo que quedase lo suficientemente claro y no requiriese explicaciones extras. A medida que el ojicarmín hablaba, la chica asentía y cuando terminó, hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento.

-¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Kidou-san!

- No hay de qué, y visiten el centro comercial desde mañana.

Poco después, Haruna dio el pase de regreso al estudio de televisión y el camarógrafo le levantó el pulgar. Su trabajo ahí había concluido y se disponía a abandonar el lugar cuando sintió el singular calor del agarre de una conocida mano en su muñeca. Se volteó de inmediato para toparse con la sonrisa tranquila de su hermano Kidou, aquella sonrisa que guardaba sólo para ella y que había contenido durante toda la entrevista.

- ¡Onii-chan! –Haruna sonrió abrazando efusivamente a su hermano mayor a modo de saludo– Entrevistarte de ese modo se me hizo tan extraño… -sus delicados dedos recorrieron el cuello de la chaqueta del terno del de rastas– ¡Te ves fenomenal! –sonrió ampliamente, orgullosa de todo lo que su hermano había podido lograr, pues ella jamás había dudado de sus capacidades más allá de las facilidades que se le hubiesen podido dar por su apellido- ¡Ánimo con el trabajo, Onii-chan!

- Gracias Haruna –Kidou sonrió y le acarició el cabello con suavidad– Pero ya estoy algo cansado de haber estado tanto rato aquí… me han tenido toda la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro –suspiró y un momento después una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus finas facciones- ¿Qué me dices si nos escapamos un rato?

Haruna lo miró perpleja un momento, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par.

- P-Pero Onii-chan… -dijo incapaz de negarse a su proposición aun cuando sabía que no era correcto que se fuesen del trabajo así como así: ya no eran niños…

- Tranquila, ya es hora de almorzar, nadie se molestará por que salgamos un momento. –dicho esto, Kidou habló un momento con uno de sus asistentes anunciándoles que se retiraría a almorzar y volvería enseguida. Estos asintieron rápidamente y el empresario le sonrió a su querida hermana y comenzó a caminar, a lo que esta le siguió de inmediato– Conozco un café muy bueno cerca de aquí, hacen unos pasteles que de seguro te gustarán.

Haruna sonrió. Su hermano nunca dejaría de ser así de preocupado con ella.

* * *

Kazemaru Ichirouta volvía a mirar fijamente la pantalla de su móvil como si las respuestas a todas las preguntas del universo fuesen a salir de ésta. Pero no lo hacían. Suspiró y el flequillo que desde que tenía memoria caía sobre uno de sus ojos se elevó un par de centímetros de su rostro con el aire.

Su encuentro con el antiguo capitán de Raimon había devuelto un montón de preguntas a su mente que creía haber olvidado, pero lo que más le carcomía era la simple pregunta de si llamar al castaño o no.

Se sentía intrigado por lo que había dicho el animado Endou. ¿Con quién estaría viviendo? ¿Sería correcto ir a visitarle así como así? ¿Quería realmente re-establecer su relación con él?

Mientras su cabeza divagaba en torno a la sencilla pregunta de complejas y variadas respuestas, su café se enfriaba sobre la mesa sin haberlo siquiera tocado.

La verdad es que su dependencia había ido un poco más allá de la simple amistad y no sabía en que momento había comenzado a ver al castaño con ojos románticos; pero aquel momento, a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo cree de los cuentos de hadas, había sido el inicio de sus desgracias. Cada toque o sonrisa que le dedicaba el capitán había avivado sus esperanzas adolescentes para verse constantemente derribadas por las evidencias de que nunca sería visto como algo más que uno de los amigos que , embelesados por la cálida luz que emitía Endou, solían congregarse alrededor del capitán.

Había decidido olvidarle, había tratado de salir con otras personas; pero las confusiones se habían mantenido. Y una vez que concluyeron su educación en Raimon, había optado por lo más duro pero más sano para olvidar su obsesión con el maniático del Fútbol: Alejarse. Había entrado a estudiar psicología en una universidad en una ciudad vecina e incluso había pensado en mudarse a vivir allá, pero finalmente se instaló con su consulta en Inazuma Town; dispuesto a atender gente y solucionar sus problemas en una triste parodia a como no podía solucionar los suyos por si mismo y había optado por escapar de ellos hasta que desapareciesen. Y creyó que así había sido… Hasta ahora.

Pero culpar a Endou por aparecer nuevamente habría sido egoísta y estúpido de su parte: Su amigo no sabía nada de lo que le sucedía y tampoco era su responsabilidad saberlo. Todo había sido su culpa por evitar los problemas en vez de resolverlos. Siempre había sido así, y lo detestaba.

Repentinamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir movimiento en la mesa contigua a la suya en el pequeño café. Sus ojos involuntariamente se dirigieron a la pareja que acababa de sentarse en ésta y les reconoció de inmediato; Aun cuando solo les hubiese visto un par de veces en televisión. Eran Haruna y Kidou. Un pensamiento repentino cruzó su mente, y es que el pasado estaba volviendo a él casi inevitablemente.

- K-Kazemaru-san?

Cualquier oportunidad que hubiese tenido para irse disimuladamente y olvidar que esto hubiese incluso pasado se vio destruida enseguida cuando la dulce voz de la peliazul se dirigió a él. Sonrió algo forzosamente.

- Otonashi… Kidou… Tanto tiempo sin verles…

La mirada de escrutinio de Kidou parecía leerle como si se tratase de un interesante libro, y por un momento, deseó que su ex compañero aun llevase sus googles para no sentir su penetrante mirar tan directamente.

- Hola Kazemaru… Ciertamente ha sido un montón de tiempo, no esperábamos encontrarte aquí –sonrió– Es una grata sorpresa, ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

El peliazul dudó un momento antes de asentir y tomar su taza de café para ir a sentarse con el par de hermanos.

- Gracias… -por un momento un silencio le dominó; pero este fue rápidamente quebrado por Haruna.

- ¡Kazemaru-san se ve muy triste! –dijo la periodista rápidamente, dejando escapar las palabras que su hermano por discreción había estado conteniendo. El empresario miró disimuladamente por encima del menú que acababa de coger al antiguo defensa que se sobresaltó- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Kazemaru dudó un momento de mentir, mas sabía que una mentira no pasaría desapercibida ante el intuitivo Kidou Yuuto. Tragó y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No estoy triste… Sólo hay algo que ha estado molestándome hace algunos unos días…- Dijo Kazemaru ganando algo de tiempo al degustar de su frío café. Hizo una mueca de desagrado; había olvidado echarle azúcar.

Kidou alzó una ceja elegantemente mostrando su interés; sus modales se habían refinado levemente con la formalidad necesaria en su trabajo.

- Después de todos estos años… me reencontré con Endou –un pequeño silencio de sorpresa se hizo tras sus palabras y luego Haruna solo rió aliviada.

- ¡Vamos, Kazemaru-san! ¡Ya me había asustado! –la chica dedicó una mirada a su hermano como confirmando aquello- ¿Así que Endou-san? ¡Eso es fantástico! Hace tanto que no le vemos…

- Ciertamente -dijo rápidamente Kidou– No veo cuál sería el problema con esto, Kazemaru…

Kazemaru suspiró. Por supuesto que esto no implicaría un problema para nadie salvo él, asi que debía excusarse adecuadamente si no quería que las cosas se malentendiesen de forma aun peor.

- Es sólo que… Endou estaba muy contento de volver a vernos, incluso quería que nos juntásemos a conversar y yo… No estoy del todo seguro de si esto sea bueno… digo… No sé con quien convive ahora o a qué se dedica, tal vez sólo sea una molestia para él reencontrarnos… Me dejó su número de teléfono, pero he estado debatiéndome sobre si llamarle o no –se rió nerviosamente apretando un poco el móvil que tenía en una de sus manos desde que se había sentado en el café- ¿Debo parecer un cobarde no?

Antes de que Kazemaru pudiese agregar cualquier cosa o Kidou tuviese la oportunidad de dar uno de sus acertados discursos, Haruna había extendido la mano para arrebatarle el móvil al peliazul con agilidad.

- O-Otonashi qué estás… -comenzó el psicólogo antes de verse cortado por la chica.

- No veo que es lo tanto que hay que pensar, Kazemaru-san. ¡Llamaré a Endou-san enseguida! ¡Si sigue dudando de ese modo, al final no va a conseguir nada! –Kidou sólo sonrió divertido incapaz de llevarle la contraria a su entusiasta hermana a la vez que Kazemaru miraba aproblemado como la chica buscaba el número en su móvil, debatiéndose entre detenerla o sólo dejarle llamar…

Finalmente Haruna encontró el teléfono y sin dudar lo marcó y se llevó el móvil al oído.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Aun no era demasiado tarde para detener a Haruna…

Tres segundos.

Click.

- ¿Endou-san? ¡Tanto tiempo! Soy Otonashi -el estómago de Kazemaru dio un vuelco y sujetó fuertemente su taza de café– ¿Hm? Porque estoy con Kazemaru-san en estos momentos, acabo de encontrármelo en un café… -silencio por parte de la peliazul- ¿De verdad? ¡Fantástico! Pues estamos en… -el resto de las palabras de la chica pasó a segundo plano cuando Kazemaru se percató de la implicancia de sus palabras; Endou vendría. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo y ansiedad; Los ojos de Kidou iban de su hermana a él con aire curioso– ¡Te esperamos! –Haruna colgó la llamada y le devolvió el móvil al peliazul.

- ¿Ya ve, Kazemaru-san? No era tan complicado… -sonrió retomando su estudio del menú un momento antes de bajarlo y sonreírle divertida a su hermano llevándose un dedo sobre los labios en la implicancia de secreto– Por cierto onii-chan, no le dije a Endou-san que estabas aquí… será una sorpresa. ¿Te morías por verlo también, no?

Kidou sonrió levemente y asintió. El destino también le había llevado a partir caminos con Endou hacia tiempo ya: Poco después del FFI, había decidido que ya era momento de regresar a Teikoku Gakuen junto a sus antiguos compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, era ahí donde pertenecía aun cuando Raimon hubiese sido particularmente importante para él.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que la puerta del café se abriese y el animado ex capitán de Raimon se hiciese presente en éste. Haruna de inmediato le hizo señas para que se acercase.

- ¡Hola Otonashi, Kazemaru! Gracias por invitarme… -repentinamente su atención recayó sobre el tercer ocupante de la mesa y la sorpresa le invadió: La chica no había anunciado la presencia de nadie más en su llamada, mas era indudable de quien se trataba, aun cuando su apariencia hubiese madurado y difiriese bastante de la última vez que le había visto- ¡Kidou! –una gran sonrisa invadió al castaño- ¡Eres tú, Kidou! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte!

Kidou sonrió con su usual tranquilidad levantándose de su asiento para estrechar la mano del castaño a lo que éste, efusivamente tiró de la mano del de rastas para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo. El antiguo estratega había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y había deseado volver a verle después de la separación de sus caminos. Kidou se rió levemente palmeando la espalda del ex capitán correspondiendo al abrazo pero algo cohibido con la excesiva muestra de cariño.

- Hola Endou… Digo lo mismo… -le apartó con suavidad– Pero creo que estamos… molestando en la pasada…

El mesero que traía el pastel que Haruna había ordenado esperaba con cara de poca paciencia que se le dejase el paso, impedido por el reencuentro de los dos viejos amigos. Endou se separó rápidamente llevándose una mano tras la cabeza y riendo con algo de vergüenza y el mesero sólo se apresuró a cumplir con su deber sin decir palabra alguna.

- Lo lamento –se rió y pasó a tomar asiento en el puesto vacío en la mesa- Es que nunca me imaginé que volvería a encontrarme con todos tan repentinamente… Todos estos años pensé en volver a buscarles… pero todos están tan ocupados con sus vidas… Que no quería ser una molestia… –le sonrió a Kidou- ¡Te vi un montón de veces en televisión, Kidou! ¡Eres tan famoso, es fascinante! No es menos de lo que esperaba de ti…

Kidou negó restándole importancia al asunto.

- Supe que aun estás en Raimon… haciendo clases. Que puedas seguir con tus motivaciones de aquella manera es más admirable, Endou –dijo Kidou con su usual seriedad, alzando con sus dedos sus gafas desde un costado, pues estas habían resbalado un par de centímetros por su nariz con las anteriores acciones del castaño profesor.

- ¿Aun en Raimon? ¡Eso es maravilloso! –agregó Haruna, quien había mantenido el silencio degustando su pastel recién llegado- ¡El equipo de soccer debe estar en su máximo esplendor si se trata de Endou-san!

Endou suspiró ante las palabras de Haruna, repentinamente afligido y esta alzó una ceja extrañada. ¿Qué habría dicho mal?

- No lo creo, Otonashi… -el aura desanimada no le quedaba para nada al castaño.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Endou? –preguntó Kazemaru, alzando la voz por primera vez desde que el otro hubiese llegado. Las rápidas intervenciones del par de hermanos le habían dejado completamente de lado por un momento. Casi se había sentido ignorado…

- Si lo piensan es algo bastante común en estos días… -Endou cogió una servilleta del centro de la mesa y comenzó a jugar con ella doblándola mientras hablaba- Los chicos están desmotivados… Y el simple entusiasmo de un viejo de otra época no va a cambiarlo… -se rió- Lo que digo es… Ya no son fáciles de impresionar… He intentado un montón de cosas, pero nada ha funcionado… -dejó caer la servilleta.

- Entonces sólo tienes que impresionarlos, ¿no? -cortó Kidou repentinamente– Mostrarles un poco de magia para que se sientan atraídos al igual que a las cosas brillantes que destacan en esta época… -el empresario sonaba tan increíblemente pragmático hasta que sonrió– Y luego mostrarles… el verdadero brillo del Soccer… que no se apaga con lo efímero de los tiempos… -aquel brillo que sólo Endou podía transmitir.

Endou miró al antiguo estratega sin entenderle del todo.

- ¡Onii-chan tiene razón, Endou-san! –dijo Haruna con decisión- ¡Sólo tiene que mostrarles su soccer como siempre lo ha hecho!

Kazemaru asintió.

- No creo que este reencuentro sea una simple coincidencia, Endou… -era el momento de serle útil al castaño. De remunerarle por todo lo que alguna vez había hecho por ellos– Creo que sería una buena idea reunir a Inazuma Japan una vez más… -negó con la cabeza– No… reunir a todos aquellos que jugaron soccer a tu lado, Endou. Demostrarles con acciones que el soccer aun es espléndido.

Kidou asintió enseguida, y Haruna apartó su pastel con rapidez para sacar su laptop del maletín que siempre traía con el fin de comenzar la búsqueda de inmediato.

- Chicos… -el castaño parecía al borde de las lágrimas de emoción antes de volver a su usual expresión decidida y entusiasmada- ¡Bien! ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Tenemos a mucha gente que buscar! Me pregunto en qué andarán todos…

Kazemaru sonrió observando al castaño: Parecía que en estos 10 años nada hubiese cambiado en el ex capitán y en cierto modo le aliviaba…

Pero a su vez, complicaba aun más sus pensamientos e inevitablemente, sentimientos.

TBC~

Akai: *suspira aliviada* Al fin el capítulo 2… Espero que una vez más sea de su agrado y gracias por la buena recibida del capítulo 1. No especificaremos parejas aún por que si no, ¿Dónde está la sorpresa, minna~? Tendrán que seguir leyendo…

Sakura: Kidouuu… *baba* Bueno, plagio todo lo que dice Akai arriba. Anhelo de verdad que disfruten este episodio, así como la historia en general, y tranquilos, que ya lo bueno viene llegando~ ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Han sido de un hermoso agrado *sonríe*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: 24 Hours With You.**_

El ténue sol matutino poco hacía para aumentar la temperatura del frío clima de Hokkaido. Apenas y pasaban las siete de la mañana y la cabaña estaba dominada por el familiar olor de las tostadas y el café que preparaba un joven de rasgos delicados y cabello violáceo.

Los apresurados pasos que pudieron oírse descender por la escalera señalaban que su acompañante había terminado de arreglarse para comenzar la jornada de trabajo y se dirigía a la cocina para hacerle compañía en el desayuno.

- Buenos días, Someoka-kun. –tomó la caliente cafetera con cuidado y sirvió dos humeantes tazas a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquila al más alto.

No podría haber explicado desde que momento había decidido que su vida no estaría completa si no era compartida con el pelirosa. Quizá había sido una vez que había vuelto a Hakuren después del FFI y se había dado cuenta de lo sólo que se sentía aun rodeado por sus antiguos compañeros al carecer de la cercanía del otro delantero. Tal vez había sido un proceso progresivo con cada carta que intercambiaban a la distancia, en un principio sólo con generalidades que fueron evolucionando en cosas cada vez más personales.

O tal vez, y lo más probable, hubiese sido desde aquel momento en que se conocieron y Someoka se rehusaba a aceptarle, para después convertirse en un dúo conectado por una inexplicable y silenciosa conexión de entendimiento mutuo.

Fuese el caso que fuese, se había concretado cuando Someoka había decidido, tras salir de sus estudios policiales, irse a vivir a Hokkaido para estar junto a él. Tal vez no tenían un proyecto de vida, pero con estar juntos era más que suficiente.

- Oi, ya estamos grandes para seguir tratándonos por el apellido, Shirou –el pelirosa sonrió con su usual expresividad (a veces, incluso explosiva) antes de acercarse y dudar un momento antes de besar la frente del más bajo; un leve sonrojo dominándole con sus propias acciones. Aun ahora, seguían cohibiéndole aquellas muestras de afecto que debían ser normales entre ambos– Buenos días… Ese café tiene muy buena pinta.

Fubuki esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y contenta que con los años había ganado un aire de madurez y le alcanzó la taza a su pareja que la recibió con un ligero 'gracias' mientras intentaba arreglar correctamente el nudo de su corbata, sin mucho resultado.

- Agh… Nunca puedo hacer esto correctamente…

Las pálidas manos del originario de Hokkaido apartaron las más toscas y morenas del policía y, con una destreza y minuciosidad dignas de admiración, anudó perfectamente la corbata azul marino que vestía el pelirosa.

- Es cosa de práctica, Som…R-Ryuugo…-el llamarle por su nombre aun le era tan extraño como era para Someoka el dar muestras de cariño al más bajo con su personalidad más cerrada– Ya le cogerás el truco, tal y como a los deportes de nieve –sonrió y se apartó para poner las tostadas en la mesa y sentarse junto al pelirosa a disfrutar del desayuno. Con el trabajo de policía de Someoka, era poco el tiempo que podían pasar juntos en la semana, así que ambos se empeñaban en disfrutar al máximo de aquellos momentos, aun si consistiese en disfrutar la silenciosa compañía del otro.

Comieron intercambiando triviales frases entre bocado y bocado, antes que el reloj ubicado en una de las paredes señalase el tiempo de marchar del policía.

- Bien, ahora debo irme… Nos vemos más tarde –señaló Someoka antes de colocarse su chaqueta, caminar hacia la puerta y girar la manilla para abrirla. Una leve ventisca de frío se coló inmediatamente por ella. Antes de salir se detuvo dudoso, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.

- Ryuugo.

- ¿Hmm? -el suave llamado de Fubuki le hizo voltearse para encontrarse cara a cara con el más bajo, que, colocándose en puntillas un momento para alcanzar la altura del moreno, presionó un superficial y suave beso de despedida contra los labios del más alto, separándose rápidamente. Por que conocía al otro, sabía de su falta de iniciativa con estas cosas y a veces, compensaba por ello como una forma de ayuda a que el otro superase sus cohibiciones.

- Que sea un buen día. Hasta más tarde –agregó con una de sus usuales sonrisas tranquilas antes de que el otro sólo asintiese y saliese, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El día de trabajo comenzaba para Fubuki también. Aun cuando, a diferencia de Someoka que trabajaba fuera de casa, Fubuki se quedase en ella, el joven originario del lugar se dedicaba al tranquilo trabajo de la tierra. Aun con el frío, las tierras en la zona eran bastante fértiles, y su amor por todo lo que Hokkaido representaba se traducía también a una conexión con la naturaleza. En sus tiempos libres, hacía clases de deportes de nieve para poder practicarlos constantemente.

Se abrigó para salir al frío aire matutino para atender el huerto cuando notó la carta en el buzón. Era común que recibiesen correspondencia, por lo que no se sorprendió. Mas esto cambió al notar el remitente.

- ¿Endou…?

* * *

Podía acabarse el mundo material, cambiar todos los sistemas posibles, destruirse todos los conceptos que daban sentido a la existencia del ser humano, pero el amor por el mar de cierto moreno pelirosa jamás cambiaría. No importaba si pasaban uno, diez o quinientos años.

-Ahh… Al fin acabé… Quien habría dicho que esto incluiría tanto papeleo… -se quejó el de piel canela cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza perezosamente mientras abandonaba las dependencias de la universidad donde actualmente trabajaba; su bolso cargado de los libros que necesitaría para la continuación de su investigación.

Y no es que estuviese realmente interesado en las ciencias. Pero no había mucho en que trabajar si se quería vivir por siempre junto al mar; así que finalmente se había decidido al graduarse en Oumihara a dedicarse a la biología marina. Actualmente investigaba una cierta colonia de corales en un arrecife cercano a las costas de Okinawa, y si bien la investigación era tediosa y Tsunami gustaba de mayor libertad, al menos podía pasar gran parte del día nadando y buceando para tomar muestras y fotografías.

Caminó a paso veloz pero con aura relajada con rumbo al apartamento que compartía con cierto peliceleste músico desde que habían entrado a la universidad; no podía esperar para llegar y coger su tabla de Surf, lanzar su bolso en algún lugar que no interrumpiese la armonía del ritmo del apartamento para no ser regañado por Otomura, y largarse a aprovechar que aun era temprano y podía surfear sin problemas. Sin embargo, algo en el camino le detuvo.

No era la primera vez que tomaba esa ruta, pero era la primera vez que reparaba en aquella cancha. Soccer. Hubo un tiempo en que había estado totalmente entusiasmado con el deporte, pero desde que había salido de Oumihara que no tenía muchos momentos para dedicarle al deporte. Y en cierto modo, lo lamentaba.

Se acercó a la reja del establecimiento inconscientemente, apoyando los dedos de una mano en los barrotes a la vez que su mirada se extendía hacia el partido que se estaba llevando acabo, y que parecía casi llegar a su término.

Sonrió. Los niños que jugaban de forma bastante especial no eran niños normales; no había que mirar el cartel afuera del recinto para notar que se trataba de pequeños con alguna clase de discapacidad, incluso algunos incapacitados de andar observaban desde sus sillas de ruedas o asientos el desempeño de los chicos que si podían jugar, aun cuando sus habilidades para ello se viesen bastante reducidas.

Unos cuantos adultos observaban con esmero el desarrollo del juego, cuidando de que los pequeños pudiesen disfrutar de la experiencia sin dañarse, entre ellos por supuesto, un grupo de doctores y kinesiólogos.

Algo le motivó a seguir mirando los minutos que quedaban del partido hasta que el pitido señaló el fin del segundo tiempo y se pudieron oír las distantes voces de los chicos y los adultos entusiasmados. Repentinamente uno de los kinesiólogos que ahora revisaban el estado físico de los chicos para comprobar que se encontrasen bien llamó su atención; si su vista no fallaba…

- ¡Tachimukai! –gritó sin poder contener su curiosidad.

El aludido, ante la mención de su nombre volteó hacia la reja a través de la cual el reconocible pelirosa observaba sorprendido, y una expresión de igual asombro le invadió. Terminó la revisión que estaba realizando y se dirigió rápidamente a la reja.

- ¿T-Tsunami-san? –preguntó aun algo incrédulo, pese a que el otro no podía ser más reconocible. Se había hecho más alto, sus rasgos habían madurado y su cabello era levemente más corto, pero la piel canela, la jovialidad de su espíritu, el tono pastel de su cabello y por sobre todo, aquella inconfundible sonrisa brillante hacían que el otro fuese reconocible aun diez años más tarde.

- Nunca pensé que te encontraría por aquí. ¿Trabajas habitualmente en Okinawa o sólo estás de visita? –preguntó rápidamente. La reja que les separaba impedía que el de piel morena pudiese abrazar al castaño como un reencuentro tras todos estos años merecía.

- E-Estoy haciendo mi práctica aquí…-dijo con algo de timidez, una sonrisa soñadora inundando sus facciones y encendiendo sus orbes celestes- Aun no terminó Kinesiología del todo… -dijo– Cuando oí de los proyectos que estaban realizando en este centro de rehabilitación no pude evitar pedir que mi práctica se realizase aquí… No me imaginé que tendría la suerte de encontrarme con usted, Tsunami-san…-agregó con rapidez el aun dulce Tachimukai.

- Es un trabajo que te sienta totalmente, Tachimukai, no me esperaba menos de ti… -se rió- ¿Cuándo te desocupas? Tengo el resto del día libre, ¿Quieres ir a la playa? –dijo sencillamente señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás suyo donde, tras las edificaciones de la urbe, se suponía estaba el interminable mar.

- ¿E-Eh? Uhm…Ya estaba por terminar por hoy…-dijo con algo de duda– Aunque no sé si…

Su frase se vio inmediatamente interrumpida por el moreno.

- ¡Entonces te espero aquí fuera a que salgas! Ahhh~ Hace años que no te veía, Tachimukai, ¡Esto es tan emocionante! –el surfista no dejó que el kinesiólogo reprochase nada, inmerso ya en la idea de salir con este y preguntarle en detalle todo lo que había ocurrido en estos años con su usual entusiasmo inagotable.

Tachimukai sonrió, aun cuando hubiesen pasado todos estos años, el pelirosa no había cambiado en nada, y antiguamente se había acostumbrado en cierta forma a sus modos, así que solo asintió enérgicamente y se fue a terminar su trabajo mientras Tsunami se apoyaba contra la reja de entrada dispuesto a esperar.

No pasó demasiado para que el ojiceleste saliese del recinto cargando un bolso a paso apresurado, su agitada respiración denotando que había intentado reducir la espera de su ex compañero de equipo lo más posible.

- Lamento la tardanza, Tsunami-san –dijo respirando profundamente para reestablecer su respiración. El otro sólo sonrió e instintivamente llevó una mano al desordenado, pero algo más largo, cabello castaño para despeinarlo tal y como años antes solía hacer.

Un extraño silencio se creó entre ambos ante la acción. Los años habían pasado y hacer algo como aquello ya no era normal. Tsunami retiró la mano con rapidez y riendo algo nerviosamente, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto aun cuando ambos le habían tomado un significativo peso a algo tan minúsculo como aquello.

- Bueno… ¡Vamos marchando, que ya va a oscurecer, hay un montón de cosas que quiero que me cuentes, Tachimukai! –dijo retomando su usual ánimo a la vez que le daba un par de golpecitos en la espalda al otro para apurar su paso.

- ¡H-Hai! –respondió de inmediato el castaño acelerando sus pasos para igualar el caminar del aun más alto pelirosa, cuando repentinamente, una melodía pudo oírse y con rapidez, sacó su celular de su bolso. Había recibido un sms de un número desconocido.

Apenas lo leyó sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, quizá más que cuando se había encontrado sorpresivamente con Tsunami.

- ¿¡E-Endou-san!

* * *

El ardiente sol de Río de Janeiro comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a la calurosa tarde. La arena de la playa aun conservaba parte de su calidez, y se sentía tibia contra los pies descalzos de los caminantes que aun no marchaban a sus hogares tras el día de playa, y los de quienes recién se incorporaban para la eterna fiesta que eran las playas de Brasil por las noches.

Un zumbido de algo cortando el aire a alta velocidad pudo oírse antes de una melodiosa risa despreocupada.

- ¡Meu Deus! ¡Você nunca se cansa, Kazuya! ¡Buen tiro! –dijo un sonriente brasileño que tras detener el potente tiro que había sido enviado a su dirección, dominaba el balón con una gracia con la que los brasileños parecían nacer.

- Hahaha pensé que podía tomarte por sorpresa, Luciano –respondió el castaño japonés riendo entusiasmado– Pero veo que aun me falta mucho para eso… -un momento después se dejó caer finalmente sobre la tibia arena y se dispuso a mirar el horizonte, que casi desaparecía en la oscuridad, alguien se sentó a su lado unos minutos después.

- Se te ve pensativo, Ichinose, ¿Qué esta pasando por esa cabeza tuya? –preguntó su eterno amigo Domon Asuka observando hacia el horizonte también. ¿Vería lo mismo que Ichinose al mirar hacia allá? Siempre había pensado que el castaño veía las cosas de otro modo… Inalcanzable para él.

- Sería maravilloso que todos pudiesen haberse venido a vivir aquí con nosotros… ha pasado el tiempo, pero aun los extraño… ¿No has recibido noticias de Aki o Nishigaki últimamente? ¿O de los chicos en América? –preguntó el castaño algo esperanzado.

Ya hacía varios años que Domon e Ichinose habían partido a Brasil a profesionalizar su carrera como futbolistas, dejando atrás a sus amigos tanto en Japón como en Estados Unidos, pero jurando volver apenas concluyesen sus estudios. Ichinose había tratado de convencer en más de una ocasión sin éxito a su preciada amiga Kino Aki de irse con ellos a Brasil. Le había escrito incesantemente lo maravilloso que era Brasil, lo cálido de las playas, la amabilidad de la gente. Pero Aki sólo se había reído y les había dicho que ya les visitaría en las vacaciones, que sólo sería una molestia cuando ellos debían concentrarse en el soccer que tanto amaban y que ella había decidido nunca volver a jugar. Aun así, Ichinose no se rendiría y Domon solo reía ante los intentos fallidos del mago de la cancha.

- No… Pero recibí un mail bastante interesante hoy… -comentó el más alto con un tono enigmático que intrigó inmediatamente a Ichinose.

- No he revisado el mío hoy… ¿Qué decía? –preguntó con curiosidad el castaño.

- Me pregunto si debería decirte o no… -dijo Domon extendiendo el momento sólo para jugar con la impaciencia de Ichinose que se rió dándole un leve golpe en el brazo al otro.

- Vamos. Dilo ya -presionó Ichinose, desviando un momento su mirada al brasileño con quien habían pasado el día practicando que se despedía de ellos para ir a unirse a la fiesta que se realizaba en la playa.

- Es un mail de Endou, algo bueno está pasando allá en Japón… -dijo Domon rindiéndose– Creo que deberías leerlo por ti mis…

El más alto no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando Ichinose ya se había levantado de un salto para correr de vuelta a la casa donde se alojaban, obviamente para revisar el mail mencionado. Domon rió y se levantó sacudiendo su ropa de la arena que se había pegado a la tela con tranquilidad antes de emprender el paso, siempre tras el castaño, con una sonrisa divertida, y rechazando en el trayecto varios lugareños que, con su usual ánimo fiestero, le ofrecían unirse a la alegría de la playa tendiéndole una que otra caipirinha y una sonrisa amable, las que rechazó con cortesía.

Realmente las cosas se pondrían interesantes… No podía esperar para volver a ver a todos…

* * *

Cuando se comparaba la vida misma de un ser humano con la amplitud del universo, no podía evitar caerse en la sensación de que nada importaba. Los problemas se hacían tan ínfimos, que uno podía olvidarse de ellos por un momento.

Tal vez por eso siempre había gustado tanto de la astronomía; desde tiempos en que sólo era un pequeño niño parte de un orfanato donde soñar era más fácil que en ningún otro sitio.

Los astros emitían su singular brillo en el oscuro firmamento y se reflejaban en los verdes ojos del de cabellos rojos como el fuego y les otorgaban un singular brillo.

O tal vez solo era su propia emoción ante el tan común espectáculo que era el cielo nocturno la que hacía brillar de aquel modo los ojos de Kiyama Hiroto.

- ¿Hiroto? ¿Sigues allá arriba? –la animada voz de su peliverde acompañante hizo al pelirrojo salir de la especie de trance en la que se encontraba. Sonrió y respondió con su usual voz al ver a Midorikawa Ryuuji caminar por sobre el techo de la casa acercándose al lugar donde el se encontraba sentado.

- Io, Ryuuji… -dijo a modo de saludo alzando una mano en dirección al otro para estabilizarle al ver que el de ojos negros tenía algo de dificultad para equilibrarse en el techo. El otro sonrió algo avergonzado y la tomó para sentarse luego al lado de Hiroto, sin soltar su mano aún cuando estuvo sentado.

Hiroto, por supuesto, no objetó ante esto, y solo cambió el agarre de modo que sus manos quedaron entrelazadas con mayor naturalidad. Midorikawa sonrió ante el relajado contacto.

- Si te quedas aquí hasta demasiado tarde vas a enfermarte…-dijo el pelilargo con algo de preocupación– Además… ¿no tienes hambre? –preguntó rápidamente. Era bien sabido lo mucho que el peliverde solía comer, así que para él siempre sería natural preguntar aquellas cosas sin importar cuantos años pasasen. Hiroto solo rió negando con la cabeza.

- Cuando subo aquí me olvido de todas esas cosas… me distraigo con facilidad –acarició con su pulgar la mano de su novio. Ya eran muchos los años que llevaban viviendo juntos, y era muy común que Ryuuji subiese a buscarle de aquel modo para disfrutar de una charla bajo las estrellas. Durante el día estaban bastante ocupados después de todo.

Hiroto era ayudante de astronomía en la universidad y Ryuuji estaba aun cursando literatura, por lo que sólo se veían cuando llegaban a topar en los patios de la universidad y por las noches.

- Comprendo… Ne, Hiroto… ¿Recibiste el mail hoy? –preguntó el peliverde con curiosidad. Hiroto despegó la mirada del oscuro cielo para observar a su pareja con curiosidad.

-¿Mail? No he podido revisar nada… -contestó. Y es que unos exámenes le habían mantenido ocupado durante el día- ¿Ocurrió algo malo? –preguntó algo preocupado.

Ryuuji negó rápidamente, lo que movió levemente los mechones de cabello verde que caían a los costados de su rostro. Una sonrisa animada inundó sus bonitas facciones. Aquella sonrisa de la que Hiroto tanto gustaba.

- No, ¡Por el contrario! ¡Escribió Endou! –dijo Midorikawa, cosa que atrajo inmediatamente la atención del pelirrojo– Quiere reunir una vez más a los jugadores de Inazuma Japan para recordar viejos tiempos… y para que le ayudemos a revivir el amor por el fútbol en la gente– Hiroto sonrió con ternura ante esto. Endou y su puro idealismo nunca cambiaban al parecer.

- Me parece una espléndida idea, hace mucho que tenía ganas de saber del resto…-dijo Hiroto– Sobre todo de Endou-kun. Pero al parecer no ha cambiado en nada… -esto era en cierto modo un alivio: haber perdido al capitán que había cautivado a todos con su carisma habría sido una terrible lástima.

- Entonces todo arreglado. –dijo Midorikawa enérgicamente– La reunión será en unos días… Le confirmaré a Endou nuestra asistencia.

- Lo dejo en tus manos, Ryuuji -respondió Hiroto con su usual tranquilidad, y Ryuuji asintió.

- Ahora a dormir –dijo Ryuuji levantándose y tratando de arrastrar al pelirrojo consigo– Ya es muy tarde.

Hiroto rió y se levantó finalmente, haciendo caso de las palabras del peliverde.

- Hai…

Y juntos descendieron del tejado para dirigirse al descanso; el día concluía y la noticia ya se había esparcido.

Pero las cosas que ella traería, recién comenzaban…

TBC

Akai: Y Bueno, otro capítulo... Lamentamos terriblemente la tardanza de este, y por ello intentamos compensar con una mayor extensión que los anteriores: La universidad se estaba comiendo nuestros cerebros y tiempos como nunca. Esperamos que esto no se repita y lamentamos haberlos desesperado. Espero que les agrade el capítulo y si alguien se atreve a reclamar por el Someoka/Fubuki... -saca grifo- ¡Por cierto! Nos gustaría saber si muchos quienes nos dejaron reviews en un principio aun nos leen, por lo que les rogamos dejarnos aunque sea un mínimo review para saber que nos siguen. Sino nos carcomeremos la cabeza pensando que los aburrimos...

Sakura: ¡Que semanas, por Dios! En la universidad no se cansan de exprimirnos. Con respecto a los reviews, coincido completamente con Akai, nos es muy importante saber qué están pensando con el desarrollo de la historia, para así poder mejorar y traerles mejores episodios. A su vez, las personas que nos comentan sin cuenta de , les Imploramos que dejen su mail adjunto, para así poder responderles adecuadamente sus comentarios. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este episodio en su totalidad: a pesar de la demora, lo escribimos con mucho amor. ¡Ah, sí! Nuestros enormes saludos para Aki Kino, ¡lamentamos mucho la demora! Ahora te hemos traído cuatro pairings para escoger, y el partido ya se viene~


End file.
